Touch (anime)/Episodes
The TV series had 101 episodes. These are divided into seasons on the basis of when the opening or closing theme changes: Season 1 *Episode 001 "No matter what everybody says, we're twins!" "Dare ga nanto iō to oretachi futago desu!!" (誰がなんと言おーとオレたち双子です!!) March 24, 1985 *Touch: Episode 002 "Women's intuition! Worried about Tatsuya's talent" "Onna no chokkan! Chotchi kininaru Tatsuya no sainō" (女の直感! チョッチ気になる達也の才能) March 31, 1985 *Touch: Episode 003 "Unexpectedly pitching for the first time! Kazuya's troublesome name!?" "Omowazu hatsutouban! Kazuya no namae de osawagase!?" (思わず初登板!和也の名前でお騒がせ!?) April 7, 1985 *Touch: Episode 004 "Did you see? Didn't you see?! Minami's diary!" "Mita ka? Minai ka? Minami no nikki!!" (見たか?見ないか!?南の日記!!) April 14, 1985 *Touch: Episode 005 "High fever rally race! Such an accurate goal!?" "Nekketsu baton tatchi! Gōru wa seikaku ni ne!?" (熱血バトンタッチ!ゴールは正確にネ!?) April 21, 1985 *Touch: Episode 006 "The rumour's true!? Minami & Kazuya's worried families" "Uwasa wa hontō!? Minami to Kazuya no kininaru kankei" (ウワサは本当!? 南と和也の気になる関係) April 28, 1985 *Touch: Episode 007 "Really! Tatsuya and Minami's wedding clothes!?" "E honto!! Tatsuya to Minami ga kekkon shichau!?" (えッホント!! 達也と南が結婚しちゃう!?) May 5, 1985 *Touch: Episode 008 "Tatsuya in a fight! The truth at the brother showdown" "Tatsuya uchimasu!! Honki de kyōdai taiketsu" (達也打ちます!! ホンキで兄弟対決!?) May 12, 1985 *Touch: Episode 009 "Tatsuya and Harada's dangerous friendship!" "Tatsuya to Harada-kun no abunai yūjō!" (達也と原田クンのア·ブ·ナ·イ友情!) May 19, 1985 *Touch: Episode 010 "Everyone in the high school is worried!" "Minna nayande kibun wa sukkari kōkōsei desu!" (みんな悩んで気分はすっかり高校生デス!) May 26, 1985 *Touch: Episode 011 "Come on, baseball team! A subtle shift in Tatsuya's heart!" "Kitare yakyūbu! Bimyō ni yureru Tatsuya no kokoro!!" (来たれ野球部!微妙に揺れる達也の心!!) June 2, 1985 *Touch: Episode 012 "First practice! Vigorous Kazuya & worn-out Tatsuya!?" "Hatsu renshū! Hatsuratsu Kazuya to yoreyore Tatsuya!?" (初練習! ハツラツ和也とヨレヨレ達也!?) June 9, 1985 *Touch: Episode 013 "Kazuya's worried! Dear Kōtarō's slump" "Kazuya shinpai desu! Koi no suranpu Kōtarō-kun" (和也心配です! 恋のスランプ孝太郎くん) June 16, 1985 *Touch: Episode 014 "Discontent? Minami & Kazuya are the best couple!?" "Fuman desu? Minami to Kazuya wa besuto kappuru!?" (不満です? 南と和也はベストカップル!?) June 23, 1985 *Touch: Episode 015 "This is trouble! Tatsuya slapped Minami!" "Kore wa jiken desu! Tatsuya ga Minami o hirateuchi!!" (これは事件です! 達也が南を平手打ち!!) June 30, 1985 *Touch: Episode 016 "It's painful! Kazuya's heart is lemon-colored!" "Setsunai ne! Kazuya no hāto wa remon iro!" (せつないネ! 和也のハートはレモン色!) July 7, 1985 *Touch: Episode 017 "First kiss! Too much love from Minami!?" "fāsuto kisu! Minami yori ai o komete!?" (ファースト·キス! 南より愛をこめて!?) July 14, 1985 *Touch: Episode 018 "Tatsuya's feelings are a little complex!" "Tatsuya no kimochi wa chotto fukuzatsu desu!" (達也の気持ちはちょっとフクザツです!) July 21, 1985 *Touch: Episode 019 "Forget, forget-me-not!? Important memories for two" "Wasuretai wasurenai!? Futari no daiji na omoide" (忘れたい忘れない!? 二人の大事な思い出) August 4, 1985 *Touch: Episode 020 "What should he do? Tatsuya's tender chance encounter!" "Dōsuru no? Tatsuya no yasashisa surechigai!!" (どーするの? 達也の優しさすれちがい!!) August 11, 1985 *Touch: Episode 021 "Kat-chan wanted to make it to Kōshien for Minami's sake" "Soredemo Katchan wa Minami no tame ni Kōshien" (それでもカッちゃんは南のために甲子園) August 18, 1985 *Touch: Episode 022 "Keep on playing ball! Kazuya vs. Terashima!" "Iyoiyo purei bōru! Kazuya tai Terashima!" (いよいよプレーボール!和也VS寺島!) August 25, 1985 *Touch: Episode 023 "Minami registered! She appeared!? Love's timely sudden change" "Minami ni todoke! Deruka!? Koi no gyakuten taimurī" (南に届け! 出るか!? 恋の逆転タイムリー) September 8, 1985 *Touch: Episode 024 "Kōshien after just one more, Minami's dream after just one more!" "Kōshien made ato hitotsu, Minami no yume mo ato hitotsu!" (甲子園まであと1つ 南の夢もあと1つ!) September 22, 1985 *Touch: Episode 025 "Minami's longest day! Kat-chan, hurry up and come!" "Minami no ichiban nagai hi! Hayaku kite Katchan!!" (南の一番長い日! 早く来てカッちゃん!!) September 29, 1985 *Touch: Episode 026 "End of the tournament! If you weren't there..." "Shiai shūryō! Kimi ga inakereba..." (試合終了! 君がいなければ...) October 6, 1985 *Touch: Episode 027 "Summer was too short...Goodbye, Kat-chan!" "Mijikasugita natsu ... Katchan ni sayonara!" (短かすぎた夏...カッちゃんにさよなら!) October 13, 1985 Season 2 *Touch: Episode 028 "What's a baseball team without an ace..." "Ēsu no inai yakyūbu nante..." (エースのいない野球部なんて...) October 20, 1985 *Touch: Episode 029 "What? Tender Tat-chan's boxer status!?" "Are? Yasashī Tatchan bokusā shikkaku!?" (アレ? 優しいタッちゃんボクサー失格!?) October 27, 1985 *Touch: Episode 030 "There's no reason not to use the glorious Number 1" "Eikō no sebangō 1 yatte yarenai wake wa nai" (栄光の背番号1やってやれない訳はない) November 3, 1985 *Touch: Episode 031 "Tatsuya on the mound! Control is another story, however" "Gōwan Tatsuya! Demo kontorōru ga kadai desu" (剛腕達也!でもコントロールが課題です) November 10, 1985 *Touch: Episode 032 "Kazuya's dear wife, but the worry is about the stupid brother" "Ore wa Kazuya no koinyōbō demo kininaru baka aniki" (俺は和也の恋女房でも気になるバカ兄貴) November 17, 1985 *Touch: Episode 033 "Birth of a rhythmic gymnastics star! Minami has a natural gift!?" "Tanjō shintaisō no hoshi! Minami wa yappari tensai!?" (誕生新体操の星! 南はやっぱり天才!?) November 24, 1985 *Touch: Episode 034 "Good luck, Tatsuya! The exhilaration of taking the mound for the first time" "Ganbare Tatsuya! Hara hara doki doki hatsu tōban" (がんばれ達也! ハラハラドキドキ初登板) December 1, 1985 *Touch: Episode 035 "One way or another you're cornered!? Current rumours of Minami!" "Nanika to shinpai!? Chikagoro uwasa no Minami-chan!" (何かと心配!?近頃ウワサの南ちゃん!) December 8, 1985 *Touch: Episode 036 "Alone together! Minami and Tatsuya's dangerous night!?" "Futari kiri! Minami to Tatsuya no abunai yoru!?" (2人きり!南と達也のアブナイ夜!?) December 15, 1985 *Touch: Episode 037 "Aim for Kōshien! The baseball club is in the middle of camp!" "Mezase Kōshien! Tadaima yakyūbu gasshukuchū!!" (めざせ甲子園! ただいま野球部合宿中!!) December 22, 1985 *Touch: Episode 038 "First round preliminaries! Strategist Tat-chan enters!?" "Yosen ikkaisen! Zunōha Tatchan tōjō!?" (予選一回戦! 頭脳派タッちゃん登場!?) December 29, 1985 *Touch: Episode 039 "Show of competence! Cool Nitta and Tenacious Nishimura!" "Jitsuryoku haiken! Kūru na Nitta to Gattsu Nishimura!!" (実力拝見! クールな新田とガッツ西村!!) January 5, 1986 *Touch: Episode 040 "A heated second round! Tat-chan vs. Tenacious Nishimura" "Nettō nikaisen! Tatchan tai Gattsu Nishimura" (熱投2回戦!タッちゃんvsガッツ西村!!) January 12, 1986 *Touch: Episode 041 "11th inning in the rain! Bases loaded with 2 outs! Batter Nishimura" "Ame no enchō jūichi kai! Nishi manrui!! Battā Nishimura" (雨の延長11回!2死満塁!! バッター西村) January 19, 1986 *Touch: Episode 042 "Another extra-inning!? The four-sided love affair about Minami" "Mō hitotsu no enchōsen!? Minami o meguru shikaku kankei" (もう一つの延長戦!? 南をめぐる四角関係) January 26, 1986 *Touch: Episode 043 "Shake up Tatsuya the ace! Minami & Nitta's dangerous relationship!?" "Yureru ēsu Tatsuya!! Nitta to Minami ga kyūsekkin!?" (揺れるエース達也!! 新田と南が急接近!?) February 2, 1986 *Touch: Episode 044 "Yuka's detective story! Where did Minami & Tatsuya go?" "Yuka no tantei monogatari! Minami to Tatsuya wa doko e yuku" (由加の探偵物語! 南と達也はどこへ行く) February 9, 1986 *Touch: Episode 045 "Challenge to the ace! I'm Uesugi's rival!" "Ēsu o nerae! Boku ga Uesugi no raibaru da!!" (エースを狙え! 僕が上杉のライバルだ!!) February 16, 1986 *Touch: Episode 046 "Rival declaration! Surpassing Uesugi Kazuya!" "Raibaru sengen! Uesugi Kazuya o koetekure!!" (ライバル宣言! 上杉和也を越えてくれ!!) February 23, 1986 *Touch: Episode 047 "Showdown with Sumiko! What? The pitcher is Yoshida!!" "Taiketsu Sumikō! E!? Pitchā Yoshida!!" (対決須見工! えッ!? ピッチャー吉田!!) March 2, 1986 *Touch: Episode 048 "Uesugi appears at last! Nitta, I'll be victorious!" "Tsui ni Uesugi tōjō! Nitta, ore to shōbu da!!" (遂に上杉登場!新田、オレと勝負だ!!) March 9, 1986 *Touch: Episode 049 "Brother, don't give up! Kōshien's in sight!" "Dame aniki henjō! Kōshien ga mietekita!!" (ダメ兄貴返上! 甲子園が見えてきた!!) March 16, 1986 *Touch: Episode 050 "A date after school!? Minami & Nitta's dangerous relationship!" "Hōkago dēto!? Minami to Nitta wa abunai kankei!!" (放課後デート!? 南と新田は危ない関係!!) March 23, 1986 *Touch: Episode 051 "Unacceptable!? Minami declares her love to Tatsuya!" "Nattoku shinai!? Minami ga Tatsuya ni koibito sengen!!" (納得しない!? 南が達也に恋人宣言!!) March 30, 1986 *Touch: Episode 052 "A love triangle! You're a bother!" "Koi no sangen chūkei! Jamamono wa omae da!!" (恋の三元中継! ジャマ者はお前だ!!) April 6, 1986 *Touch: Episode 053 "Tatsuya's extracurricular lessons ... Thinking too much about love!" "Tatsuya no kagai jugyō ... Omoisugoshi mo koi no uchi!" (達也の課外授業...思い過ごしも恋の内!) April 13, 1986 *Touch: Episode 054 "Finally, the last Kōshien!" "Dainibu kan: Iyoiyo saigo no Kōshien dazo!!" (いよいよ最後の甲子園だゾ!!) April 20, 1986 *Touch: Episode 055 "Highlights: Memories are too beautiful..." "Sōshūhen: Omoide wa utsukushisugite..." (総集編·思い出は美し過ぎて...) April 27, 1986 *Touch: Episode 056 "Highlights: Don't surrender the ace position to anyone!" "Sōshūhen: Ēsu wa dare ni mo watasanai!" (総集編·エースは誰にも渡さない!) May 4, 1986 Season 3 **Touch: Episode 057 "A mysterious new coach turns up!" "Nazo no shinkantoku ga yattekuru!!" (謎の新監督がやってくる!!) May 11, 1986 **Touch: Episode 058 "I'm Kashiwaba! I won't forgive the spoiled children!" "Ore wa Kashiwaba! Amattare wa yurusanai!!" (オレは柏葉! 甘ったれは許さない!!) May 18, 1986 **Touch: Episode 059 "Tempest at the Meisei baseball club! Another problem after Minami leaves" "Arashi no Meisei yakyū-bu! Minami ga satte mata ichinan" (嵐の明青野球部! 南が去ってまた一難) May 25, 1986 **Touch: Episode 060 "Hard-fighting new coach! Minami's still number one" "Shin manejā daikusen! Yappari Minami ga ichiban" (新マネジャー大苦戦! やっぱり南が一番) June 1, 1986 **Touch: Episode 061 "Hey Kashiwaba! Minami is the bet in the contest!" "Oi Kashiwaba! Minami o kakete shōbu da!!" (オイ柏葉! 南を賭けて勝負だ!!) June 8, 1986 **Touch: Episode 062 "Sepia-coloured couple! Minami & Nitta's beach story" "Sepia iro no futari! Minami to Nitta no kaigan monogatari" (セピア色の2人! 南と新田の海岸物語) June 15, 1986 Season 4 *Touch: Episode 063 "The secret behind the sunglasses! What kind of person is Kashiwaba?" "Sangurasu no oku no himitsu! Kashiwaba wa nanimono?" (サングラスの奥の秘密! 柏葉は何者?) June 22, 1986 *Touch: Episode 064 "No rules of the practice game! We're watching the demon manager" "Jingi naki renshū jiai! Oni kantoku no otenami haiken" (仁義なき練習試合! 鬼監督のお手並拝見) June 29, 1986 *Touch: Episode 065 "Go for it, Minami. It's not suitable to give up!" "Ganbare Minami. Gibu appu wa niawanai!!" (ガンバレ南!ギブ·アップは似合わない!!) July 6, 1986 *Touch: Episode 066 "Minami is the student council president? An idol one way or another!" "Minami ga seito kaichō? Aidoru wa nanika to taihen!" (南が生徒会長? アイドルは何かと大変!) July 13, 1986 *Touch: Episode 067 "Oh-oh, we're beginning to see! Coach Kashiwaba's true character!" "Mumu mitekitazo! Kashiwaba kantoku no shōtai!!" (ムムッ見えてきたぞ! 柏葉監督の正体!) July 20, 1986 *Touch: Episode 068 "Stop Tatsuya! Yuka's forced dating strategy!" "Sutoppu za Tatsuya! Yuka no muriyari dēto sakusen!!" (ストップ·ザ·達也! 由加のむりやりデート作戦!!) July 27, 1986 *Touch: Episode 069 "The Kōshien dream! Don't rush your resignation!" "Yume wa Kōshien! Taibu todoke wa awatezu ni!!" (夢は甲子園! 退部届はあわてずに!!) August 3, 1986 *Touch: Episode 070 "Summer is soon! How many more dropout troubles" "Natsu majika! Doko made tsuzuku ochikobore sōdō" (夏まじか!どこまで続く落ちこぼれ騒動) August 10, 1986 *Touch: Episode 071 "Summer camp starts! The evil coach is waiting!" "Natsu gasshuku totsunyū! Oni kantoku ga matteiru!!" (夏合宿突入! 鬼監督が待っている!!) August 17, 1986 *Touch: Episode 072 "Scarier than the demon? Lady Yuka's cooking camp!" "Oni yori kowai? Ojō-sama Yuka no gasshuku ryōri!!" (鬼より怖い? お嬢様由加の合宿料理!!) August 24, 1986 *Touch: Episode 073 "Chef Yuka! It's a long hard road to be a gourmet chef!" "Hōchōnin Yuka! Gurume no michi wa kewashiku tōi!!" (包丁人由加! グルメの道は険しく遠い!!) August 31, 1986]] *Touch: Episode 074 "Finally! Cooking battle between Minami & Yuka" "Tsui ni kita! Minami to Yuka no kukkingu dai sensō" (遂にきた! 南と由加のクッキング大戦争) September 14, 1986 *Touch: Episode 075 "End of the cooking trouble!? Secret taste is from Minami's spice" "Oryōri sōdō kanketsu!? Kakushi aji wa Minami no supaisu" (お料理騒動完結!? 隠し味は南のスパイス) September 21, 1986 *Touch: Episode 076 "Thinking of the floor exercise! Minami is waiting for Tatsuya!?" "Kinishite shintaisō! Minami wa Tatsuya o matteiru!?" (気にして新体操! 南は達也を待っている!?) September 28, 1986 *Touch: Episode 077 "First match of the competition! Now summer is here!" "Yosen kumiawase kettei! Iyoiyo natsu honban!!" (予選組み合わせ決定! いよいよ夏本番!!) October 5, 1986 *Touch: Episode 078 "Highlights: Asakura Minami is 18! Now is the time for youth!" "Sōshūhen I: Asakura Minami wa 18-sai! Tadaima seishun shinkōkei!!" (総集編·浅倉南18才!ただいま青春進行形!!) October 12, 1986 *Touch: Episode 079 "Highlights: Fight Meisei! Kashiwaba doesn't scare us" "Soushuuhen II: Faito Meisei!! Kashiwaba nanka kowakunai" (総集編·ファイト明青!! 柏葉なんか怖くない) October 19, 1986 Season 5 *Touch: Episode 080 "Today is the first round! We're not going to lose!" "Honjitsu yosen ikkaisen! Yaruki dake wa makenaize!!" (本日予選一回戦! やる気だけは負けないぜ!!) October 26, 1986 *Touch: Episode 081 "First battle is no problem! The real enemy is Kashiwaba!?" "Tondemonai ikkaisen! Hontō no teki wa Kashiwaba!?" (とんでもない一回戦! 本当の敵は柏葉!?) November 2, 1986 *Touch: Episode 082 "I can see! Kashiwaba brother's secret" "Mietazo! Kashiwaba kyōdai no fukai nazo" (見えたぞ! 柏葉兄弟のふかーい謎) November 9, 1986 *Touch: Episode 083 "What will Tatsuya do in the second round! Kōtarō's in a pinch!!" "Dōsuru Tatsuya nikaisen! Kōtarō dai pinchi!!" (どうする達也二回戦! 孝太郎大ピンチ!!) November 16, 1986 *Touch: Episode 084 "Yuka-chan in danger! Don't force the date so much" "Yuka-chan kiki ippatsu!! Oshikake dēto mo hodohodo ni" (由加チャン危機一髪!! 押しかけデートもほどほどに) November 23, 1986 *Touch: Episode 085 "Unforgettable showdown! It's about time for his comeback!" "Shūnen no taiketsu!? Imagoro aitsuga kamubakku!" (執念の対決! 今頃あいつがカムバック!) November 30, 1986 *Touch: Episode 086 "I'm not going to lose the third time! Behold the power of the ace!" "Makete tamaru ka sankaisen! ēsu no chikara o misete yaru!" (負けてたまるか三回戦!エースの力を見せてやる!) December 7, 1986 *Touch: Episode 087 "Unexpected!? Kashiwaba's romance! An awakening of love like Minami's" "Igai!? Kashiwaba romansu! Minami ni niteiru koigokoro" (意外!? 柏葉ロマンス!南に似ている恋心) December 14, 1986 *Touch: Episode 088 "It's not revenge!? No signs in the fourth game!!" "Fukushū janai!? Nō sain de yonkaisen!" (復讐じゃない!? NOサインで4回戦!!) December 21, 1986 *Touch: Episode 089 "Tatsuya's the ace? Feeling the pressure!?" "Tatsuya wa ēsu? Senaka ni kanjiru puresshā!?" (達也はエース? 背中に感じるプレッシャー!?) December 28, 1986 *Touch: Episode 090 "Round before the semifinals! Meisei vs. 3 pitchers!?" "Junjun kesshō! Meisei tai pitchā ga sannin!?" (準々決勝! 明青VSピッチャーが3人!?) January 4, 1987 *Touch: Episode 091 "It's unexpected!? The game's not over yet!" "Ban kuruwase!? Mada mada shōbu wa wakaranai!" (番狂わせ!? まだまだ勝負は判らない!) January 11, 1987 *Touch: Episode 092 "Distressing image pile up! Tatsuya's more than Minami expected!" "Setsunai imēji kasanaru ne! Tatsuya wa Minami no yosō ijō!" (せつないイメージ重なるネ!達也は南の予想以上!) January 18, 1987 *Touch: Episode 093 "Here it comes!? Coach's order! Wounded heart, enduring Kashiwaba's program!" "Deta!? Kantoku meirei! Kokoro ni kizu motsu Kashiwaba saihai!" (出た!? 監督命令! 心に傷持つ柏葉采配!) January 25, 1987 *Touch: Episode 094 "In the middle of the semi-finals! Tat-chan going for the big new record!" "Junkesshō massaichū! Naruka Tatchan daikiroku!" (準決勝真最中! なるかタッちゃん大記録!) February 1, 1987 Season 6 *Touch: Episode 095 "Celebrate, Victory of the finals! Our fate lies in Kashiwaba's hand!" "Shuku, kesshō shinshutsu! Unmei wa Kashiwaba no te no naka ni!" (祝·決勝進出!運命は柏葉の手の中に!) February 8, 1987 *Touch: Episode 096 "One more to get to Kōshien! Hope! Kazuya's promise" "Ato hitotsu de Kōshien! Kanaetai! Kazuya no yakusoku" (あと1つで甲子園! 叶えたい!和也の約束) February 15, 1987 *[[Touch: Episode 097 "Go go Meisei! Play ball to victory!" "Gō Gō Meisei! Shōri ni mukatte purē bōru!" (GoGo明青! 勝利に向かってプレーボール!) February 22, 1987 *Touch: Episode 098 "Finals for whom!? See the real Tatsuya!" "Dare no Tame no kesshōsen!? Hontō no Tatsuya o misete!" (誰のための決勝戦!? 本当の達也を見せて!) March 1, 1987 *Touch: Episode 099 "No more chances!? It's coming! The Kashiwaba sign!" "Mō ato ga nai!? Deruka! Kashiwaba sain!" (もう後が無い!? 出るか! 柏葉サイン!) March 8, 1987 *Touch: Episode 100 "Let's win Meisei! Kōshien is waiting for us!" "Katsuzo Meisei! Kōshien wa oretachi o matteiru!" (勝つぞ明青! 甲子園は俺たちを待っている!) March 15, 1987 *Touch: Episode 101 "New starting line, from Tatsuya Uesugi to Minami Asakura..." "Atarashii stāto rain, Uesugi Tatsuya wa Asakura Minami o..." (新しいスタートライン·上杉達也は浅倉南を...) March 22, 1987 Compilation Theatricals #Touch Movie 1: Sebangou no Nai Ace (April 12 86) released between eps 52/53 #Touch Movie 2: Sayonara no Okurimono (December 13 86) released between eps 86/87 #Touch Movie 3: Kimi ga Toorisugita Ato Ni (April 11 87) released after series end Sequels #Miss Lonely Yesterday (1998) #Cross Road (2001) Category:Lists Category:Anime